royal_roleplay_woozworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Thanagar (Formally: Kingdom of Thanagaria)
Imperial Thanagar is more commonly known as Thana. Empress Catherine Adelaide (-BgcSarah-) has ruled Thana since she was the age of 12, but only inherited complete control when she turned 16. She inherited a broken Thana; full of instability, corruption, and inflation, but in less than a year, she turned everything around. Now Thana has enjoyed a golden age of peace and wealth since she was 16. Now 32, she continues to work hard for the happiness of her people. The First Thanans The Kingdom of Thanagaria was founded 10 miles outside of the city limits of the Thanan capital city, Asura in 109 A.D. The first Thanagarians were a people who migrated to the Asura region from lands that are now apart of Darkrose and Sena. Over time, however, the population decreased to dangerous levels because of bad leadership and harvests which resulted by 120 A.D., less than 2,010 Thanagarians were left compared to the original number of 10,920. And so, the chief of the small village of Thanagarians sent the strongest of the bunch to the east to find more supplies and people to help them thrive, which is where they stumbled upon early Calians, Senans, Persians, and more. The Thanagarians advertised a land filled with marvelous things; fresh soil, limitless cattle, miles and miles of jungle and forest, and clear skies. And so quickly, tens of thousands of those people made a kind of pilgrimage to the Asura Region. And since the tens of thousands of immigrants into Thanagaria were all light-skinned, after a few decades and centuries, Thanagarians became noticeably pale-skilled. The Kingdom of Thanagaria Before Thanagaria became the grand, wealthy, and powerful empire that it currently is, it was a small kingdom in the middle of nowhere. The first kings and queens of Thanagaria were the same rulers of the place that the Thanagarians left from. Back then, they had the absolute blood right to rule and absolutely no one and nothing could stand in their way. Founded in 109 A.D. outside of the capital city of Asura, it was a small city-state kingdom with a weak wall built around it. The Thanagarians named their kingdom 'Thanagaria' after the last name of their rulers, and the capital city of that kingdom 'Asura' after the name of the ruling family dynasty, The House of Asura. Over the centuries, The name 'Thanagaria' in Thanagarian royals was shortened and changed and by 201 A.D., it turned into Thanan while the name of the kingdom stayed exactly the same: Thanagaria. For years after Thanagaria was founded, the Thanagarians suffered under the harsh weather, poor leadership, bad harvests, and fear of the new environment. In less than 30 years, more than 8 thousand Thanagarians perished after hundreds died daily from famine and bloodshed. Finally, in 131 A.D., the current ruler, King Augustus Groeric Asura Thanagaria VI made the wise decision to send 200 of the strongest and healthiest men north, west, and east to find new citizens. After a few months, a huge flood of people from all sides of the world were entering Thanagaria, changing it forever. Early Persians, Calians, Roseans, and more entered the gates of the Kingdom, expanding it more and more. 500 years later in 633 A.D., and the Kingdom of Thanagaria now rivaled the surrounding kingdoms and empires of its day; many of which stand now. The borders of Thanagaria expanded more than 400 miles than the original borders and the population was an astonishing 920,000 people. Trade with Calico, Sena, Persia, the Nature Empire, and others was flourishing and Thanagaria was at an all-time high that they have never reached before. And so in 633 A.D., the ruler at that time, Queen Dyophena Leina Asura Thanagaria, made a decision that would forever mark their history: changing the name from The Kingdom of Thanagaria to something else. As soon as the name was changed, the chapter to the Kingdom of Thanagaria was closed whilst a new one opened: The Imperial Empire of Thanagar. Thanagar's Meeting with Calico In 521 A.D., centuries after the first Thanagarians entered the non-existent borders into Calico and recruited tens of thousands, the connection to the north was all but forgotten. No Thanagarian knew what lay to the north and many were curious to try. And so in that year, a wealthy noble explorer by the name of Dianoilus Wildn hired a small group of 220 men to hike pass the thick, treacherous forests and jungles of North Thanagaria pass the Adelade River, and into the land of the unknown. The trip was not supported the King of Thanagaria but no one, especially not Dianoilus, cared one bit, and so they went anyways. The entire trip from the capital, Asura, took over four months and many of the original men died: only 98 were left. But Dianoilus was not easily dismayed and he continued despite many warnings from people along the way there and from his own men. Finally, after crossing the Adelade River with nothing but a few moderate-sized canoes fashioned from tree trunks, they crossed into the unknown. The first thing they noticed was that the air was drastically different; more humid somehow. That was one of the first differences they noticed. Then came the fact that everything around then was tied in with nature. There were small huts, cabins, and shacks fashioned from tall grass and tree bark, entire irrigation-managed farms as far as the eye can see, and more. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. Dianoilus and his men approached everything with caution since they did not want to awaken anyone, or anything, living there. He instructed his men not to use their bow and arrows so they could see what they were dealing with first. The men then looted all of the huts, shacks, cabins, and left nothing in their wake. They packed up hundreds of giant leather sacks with food and furniture that they planned to show to their rulers. Right after they had finished tying all of their "borrowed" things to their makeshift canoes, they heard rustlings from the giant palm trees and bushes behind them. From there, came hundreds of tanned people in loose-fitting clothing. The Thanagarians were white-skinned with more shiny armor, bows, arrows, canoes, and more while the people they saw were dressed like a primitive kind of people. The "primitive" people they saw began to shout at the Thanagarians after it was discovered they had stolen absolutely everything. The leader of the Thanagarians, Dianoilus, tried to reason with them, but they did not speak the same language obviously. Dianoilus continued to attempt anyways until he was stoned to them right in front of his own men. The Thanagarians retaliated and immediately fired upon the helpless Calians. All of the Calians were murdered. Every single one of them were wiped out. An entire Calian village was found, looted, then destroyed by the then Kingdom of Thanagaria. After the Calians were murdered, the Thanagarians took their leather sacks, crossed the Adelade River, the treacherous forests, and into the city of Asura without a single casualty due to the supplies they stole. First War with Calico: 522 A.D. - 593 A.D. After the Thanagarians escaped Calico and went to the palace of Asura to meet with the king and his court, the entire palace was thrilled. The supplies found by the Thanagarians were immediately discussed about by the King and Queen, and then taken to be copied and made by Thanagarians. As well as giving the King and Queen the supplies and everything else they stole, they also told them about the way the "primitive" people set up elaborate farming systems that surpassed anything Thanagaria had yet. King Gregorius and his wife Penelope sent the men back to Calico to retrieve more supplies, but this time they wanted something more than just supplies: riches. King Gregorius wanted the men to have the best of luck and so he personally funded them and gave them 500 more men, all trained soldiers. For 10 months since 521 A.D. the Thanagarians went back and forth into Calian borders, stealing more and more. Each time they came back, they brought animals with them, plants, architectural ideas, gold, rubies, precious metals, riches, and more. King Gregorius was getting too greedy and the Calian King had had enough. In May of 522 A.D., he declared war on the kingdom of Thanagaria and the both great powers went head to head. For 71 years, long after King Gregorius, his wife Queen Penelope, and the Calian king and queen declared war, their descendants carried on with the fighting. By 593 A.D., more than 70,000 people on both sides were dead and an extra 10,000 were missing and injured. The war had gone out of hand, and even during the war, the Thanagarian soldiers entered Calian borders, taking even more than before. Finally, in 593 A.D., King Gregorius III of Thanagaria and King Alexander IV of Calico had figured out that the war their nations had been fighting for 71 years, was not getting them anywhere, only bringing even more problems. So they both agreed to meet in the capital of Thanagaria, Asura, and draw up a peace treaty. The peace treaty was called The Treaty of Alexander because Alexander was the one who drew up all of the rules, and made the idea for it in the first place. The treaty stated that the Thanagarians could have anything they wanted from Calico, but legally, instead of just stealing it. To seal the deal, King Alexander IV of Calico gave a glass of a velvet-colored drink to King Gregorius III. The Thanagarian king trusted Alexander and drank from the glass. He absolutely fell in love with what he was drinking and asked Alexander what it was. It turned out to be an ancient Calian drink of celebration called wine. At once, King Gregorious III ordered thousands of bottles of this so-called wine. As he drank it, he spread to the Royal Court, and then it spread to the rich elite, then it spread to the poor, and out of the city, across the kingdom. Just 5 years after the Treaty of Alexander, Thanagaria was addicted to wine, buying so much of it from Calico, that they quadrupled Calico's treasury in 2 years. War History with Calico Ever since the first war with Calico, the Thanagarians have been on high alert all the time. Before, they did not know anything about what lands lay to their north, but now they had a good idea. Starting from the current year of 1631, Thanagar and Calico have gone to all-out war more than 30 times, each time resulting in small victories of either side where only a few miles of land was gained, then taken back. Hundreds of millions of dollars and lives wasted on fighting. Calico and Thanagaria are the strongest empires on earth and for more than a thousand years, they've fought. On one occasion in 1303, Calico ordered the assassination of King Edward Asura Thanan of which succeeded. On an even worse note, King Edward Asura Thanan was only 10 years old and the entire empire was put into disarray when he died, for he had no wife and children yet. Finally after a few months of convincing, ex-King Edward's cousin, Queen Genevieve, was crowned Empress of Thanagar. After Empress Genevieve was crowned ruler of Thanagar, she took her revenge by leading an invasion force of 210,000 Thanans deep into the heart of Calico herself. She was a true warrior empress, and her name and invasion have gone down in history forever. She entered the palace gates of Calico and slaughtered the entire Royal Family, only sparing the baby of the King and Queen so she can slaughter the baby's family once it grew again. But, after she slaughtered, looted, and then burned down the Palace of Calico, the Calian government pleaded with her for mercy. She finally decided to sit down with what was left of the government and wrote up a peace treaty. And since that day in 1303, there has never been any war between Calico and Thanagar, which is an impossible miracle. Despite that fact, there can always be another war any moment. Current History: 1631 Since 1301, more and more Thanan royals have attempted to keep peace between Calico. Every single royal since 1301 has come close to all-out war with Calico more than twice in their reigns but each time it was calmed down and solved to the relief of the world as the Thanan and Calian people. Once Empress Catherine Adelaide Asura Thanan ascended to the throne of Thanagar in 1615, she has tried her best as well to keep peace between the Calians and Thanans. And despite many of the Thanan citizens hating the guts of the Calian citizens, and vice-versa, it has worked. Currently, the Empress (-BgcSarah-) has been working on her empire and palace, expanding it everyday. Now, her unitz total more than 110, and she hopes to expand more and more.